


Mission Accomplished (#9)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attacks, another fic where Hux thinks Kylo is dead by me lmao, fake death, neck kisses and cuddling, when u succeed at a mission but scare ur bf - a memoir by kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #9/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.On a mission to steal information from a Resistance base, Kylo comes up with a plan to fake his own death so that the fighters will let down their guard. It works, but he neglects to tell Hux about his plan, and it works just a bit too well once he sees the messages Hux sent him over comm during the period he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO here's my favorite drabble ive posted so far for this challenge ;^)  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Don't you ever do that again!"

**Mission Accomplished**

"Don't you ever do that again!" Hux shoved him, voice high. Kylo was confused, stumbling a bit. He'd just come back to their hide out, successful in their mission, and had been saying so until Hux started yelling at him. There had been a few seconds where Hux stared at him in stunned relief, but it had quickly turned into unwarranted anger. He'd succeeded! With no unnecessary damage to any First Order material, no injuries, and without getting caught or compromising the mission. His plan had worked perfectly and Hux was criticizing him for it.

Scowling, he grabbed Hux's arms. "What the hell? I completed the mission perfectly! I eliminated the Resistance members without making them sound any alarms, and got the data we came for."

"Let go of me, you beast!" Hux struggled and Kylo released him. "Let's go back to the ship." Hux stomped off, scowling. Bristling, Kylo took a second to drag a datachip from the other side of the room to him, forcing it out of the slot it was in. He shoved it into the bag with the other datachips he'd retrieved and followed the General to their small shuttle.

-

Hux pointedly did not speak to him the entire flight, but sat closer to him than normal with two stormtroopers across from them. He also kept stealing glances at him, frowning. Kylo wished he would just spit out whatever was on his mind. It was irritating to have the redhead angry at him for an unknown reason. Hux usually made it loud and clear when and why he was disappointed in him.

Once they were on the ship, Kylo headed to his quarters with his one datachip, shoving the rest at a stormtrooper.

-

He plugged the chip into a holoprojecter. While he waited for it to turn on and load, he took out his comm. He'd turned it off while he snuck off to go through with his plan, since he thought the blinking would alert the Resistance fighters to his presence before he wanted them to. All of the messages were from Hux while he was going off for the datachips. There was a truly absurd amount.

He skipped the first few that were demands for him to come back, to explain his plan, to not be an idiot. They were spaced out normally, and written properly, as Hux always made sure to do.

Then came the mass amount. Before he could start reading them the holoprojecter turned on. It was surveillance footage of the room they had been hiding out in, an abandoned security room in some sort of apartment building. It showed a perfect view of them, and then Hux, alone.

He put the comm down and skipped ahead on the footage to when Hux was alone. He hit play.

For the first ten minutes, it was just holo-Hux standing there angrily, typing furious messages on his comm. He occasionally stepped up to the window, presumably waiting for him to get back. Kylo rolled his eyes. Hux hated when he wasn't in total control of situations. 

From the projection came the sound of heavy blaster fire, his plan taking fruit. Holo-Hux startled and pressed himself against the wall between two large windows, hand going to the blaster at his hip. Kylo smirked. His plan had gone perfectly. He'd led the Resistance fighters into an alleyway, as if they had cornered him, and let them believe they had managed to shoot him down, protecting himself with the force. They'd walked away laughing. It was close to the hide-out, so Hux would have had a visual of the fighters coming out, and heard them.

Holo-Hux still looked panicked even when the firing ended, and looked cautiously out the window. Around the time the fighters would be walking out, holo-Hux went back to the wall. Even though the image was all in blues, Kylo could see holo-Hux looked pale. After a short period of time, holo-Hux looked back out the window, fist clenching around his commlink. He stayed there for five minutes, which Kylo sped forward through. It had been boring, laying on the ground for ten minutes in case the fighters came back.

Holo-Hux slumped against the wall, hands going up to cover his mouth, the commlink dropping to the floor. He looked terrified, eyes wide. He sunk down slowly, and it looked like he was shaking. The fine details were hard to tell. After a few more minutes, which Kylo did not skip, intrigued, holo-Hux grabbed his comm and typed a message. Ten seconds later, he wrote another one. Then another in a shorter gap, and another, and another. Soon enough he was typing frantically. That was obviously what the mass amount of messages were from. Kylo paused the footage to look at them.

 **Hux:** Are you alright, Ren? That was a lot of blaster fire, and the fighters looked strangely happy after seeing you.

 **Hux:** Please respond so I know you're not injured.

 **Hux:** Ren? Answer.

 **Hux:** You're not actually injured are you?

 **Hux:** Why aren't you responding?

 **Hux:** respond

 **Hux:** are you dead?

 **Hux:** oh my gods

 **Hux:** no no no

 **Hux:** please tell me you're not dead

 **Hux:** How am I supposed to complete the rest of the mission myself?

 **Hux:** Snoke isn't going to be happy when I tell him that you got killed by a group of amateur Resistance fighters.

 **Hux:** never mind don't make me tell snoke that I don't want that please

 **Hux:** this is all my fault I should've stopped you don't be dead

 **Hux:** Ren?

 **Hux:** ren answer

 **Hux:** I love you you're not allowed to die ANSWER

 **Hux:** I can't breathe tell me you're not dead

 **Hux:** Ren

 **Hux:** Ren please you can't be dead you can't

 **Hux:** don't be dead don't be dead ANSWER

 **Hux:** ???

 **Hux:** Ren?

It went on and on, devolving into just messages of 'answer' 'don't be dead' and 'Ren?' over and over until finally they stopped at the time he had come back, mission complete.

Oh. No wonder Hux had been so upset. He felt terrible after reading it all. It hadn't occurred to him that not only would the enemy think he was dead, Hux would too. He easily could've said the plan was to fake his death.

He clicked play on the footage again. With the knowledge of all the messages, watching how scared holo-Hux looked made him feel guilty. Holo-Hux at one point wiped his eyes, and Kylo had to rewind it. Had he made Hux cry? Or at least tear up? While it was kind of touching to know that Hux actually did care about him enough to cry over his death, he felt like he had to apologize. He certainly couldn't do it now, Hux was filing their mission report and would be completing the rest of his usual shifts. Kylo decided he'd wait until Hux came to him. That way Hux wouldn't be angry with him, and would be more likely to hear him out.

-

It was the middle of the night when Kylo was woken up. He could sense someone oozing fear and panic coming near his quarters. He shook his head to wake up more. Able to focus, he realized it was Hux's presence approaching. As Hux neared his door, he pretended that he was still asleep.

The door slid open, meaning Hux had just punched in the override code instead of buzzing to be let in. He didn't call out Kylo's name. Suddenly he was climbing onto Kylo's bed, wriggling under the covers. Hands started touching his face, and then fingers were jammed into the side of his neck. While Kylo feared he was going to be choked, he could hear Hux's erratic breathing. The fingers slipped away after jabbing around his jaw, and Hux let out a breath of relief. Then the redhead was pressing against him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and pressing his head against his throat.

He heard Hux mumble to himself, "Ren's okay, there's a pulse... just a dream, it's all fine, he's okay..."

Kylo discreetly wrapped an arm around Hux too, as if he was unconsciously cuddling him. Believable, since it was something he did while deeply asleep. After a few long minutes, Hux's breathing started to even out, until he eventually fell asleep, the feelings of panic fading. Kylo opened his eyes and looked down at him. Hux looked ruffled, and was in his sleep clothes. He must have come straight to his quarters after a nightmare.

Again, touching that Hux would come to check that he was safe during the middle of the night, but he felt even guiltier than before.

-

He was woken up again by Hux fidgeting in his arms. He was just barley asleep anyways. A glance at the redhead revealed he was frowning, obviously in the grips of a bad dream. Kylo lightly pressed into his mind to see what it was.

-

Hux was back on the planet, and it was significantly later than it had been while they were there. When they were on the surface, it had been morning, but in the dream the sun was ready to set. Hux was exiting their hide out, holding his comm firmly in his hands. He was headed towards the alleyway. Since he hadn't actually been there, it looked slightly different from the real thing, more run down and dirty. Hux spotted a figure at the end of the alley and rushed over to it, dropping to his knees. Of course, it was Kylo, lying on his side, back towards Hux. Flipping him over, it was obvious he was dead. Dream Hux cried out, hurrying to check for a pulse, the comm falling to the ground. There wasn't one, and Hux scrambled backwards, opening his mouth to-

-

Kylo was thrown out of the dream as Hux woke up, gasping. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be found out. To calm Hux down, he made a soft noise and hugged him a bit tighter, nuzzling him slightly. 

"Oh..." Hux breathed out. "Another one..." Kylo felt Hux grip the back of his shirt at the same time a soft kiss was pressed to his neck. Unable to resist, although knowing he was blowing his cover, he returned the gesture to the top of Hux's head.

Immediately, "Ren? Are you awake?"

"...no."

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't respond, idiot."

Huffing, Kylo retorted, "Well if I was sleeping I would miss out on you crawling into my arms and being all worried about me. It's cute."

"Panic attacks aren't bloody cute..." Hux mumbled. "I thought-"

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier. My plan was to fake my death. I didn't realize you would fall for it and get so scared. I should've said something before I left and turned off my comm."

"That's what that was then... Well, don't do it again." Hux sighed, "Force knows I'll be having nightmares for weeks after this one."

"Well you're free to check on me any time you want. Just don't stab my neck with your fingers again. I get you're feeling for a pulse but how about a hand over my chest?"

"Hmph, I'll see if I can remember."

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up if I catch you having another bad dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
